Democratic Commonwealth Union
The Democratic Commonwealth Union (DCU), is a micronation and new nation project based in the Welsh Marches area of Great Britain. The DCU was founded in 2002, seeking to protect ultra-local democratic interests and increase developmental independence for its communities. It is also was a Security Council member of the former Union of Micro-Nations organisation, in which the DCU's Head of State Supreme Commander Malins, was formally elected as the second Secretary General of the organisation. Governed as a confederacy of independent communities, groups and individuals, the DCU Government is responsible for the day-to-day security, services and foreign affairs of these communities, whilst encouraging participation in local non-partisan/non-party based democracy as Sector and Regional Councils. The Supreme Command Select Committee is the highest central authority, made up of Cheifs of Staff and Field Marshals of services. It is represented by the Supreme Commander David Malins, who as Head of State is responsible for upholding DCU Basic State Law, negotiating foreign affairs, as well as defending the rights of the people of the state. The national holiday is DCU Day on December 21st each year, in which the 2012 celebrations marked the 10th Anniversairy of the founding of the nation, where the Supreme Commander was given a state tour of the DCU Wales Region. Other times have traditionally had a small-scale parade that charts the history of the DCU's maturity and system: The parade is repeated to see in the new year and is usually broadcast live across the DCU. The National Anthem of the DCU is "March from Scipione" by Handel with alternate lyrics "Forevermore" written by the Suprme Commander himself: The anthem reflects on the military heritage and the civil defense capacity of the nation that continues to play an active role to this day, whilst also looking forward to a time of peaceful co-existence, liberty and progress humanitarian & technologically. Recent History (Reform Period 2014-2015) After much discussion and some interest being expressed for citizenship applications, not to mention worrying information internationally that would put current transport networks in jepardy for 90% of the population and hundreds of thousands of indigenous people in the regions of influence, the DCU started to commission a new transport policy that looked at advancing and bringing the costs down of green vehicle technology. In June 2015, the DCU's Cycle Fleet became the very first in the micronational world to have access to two commissioned e-bikes for duties and those areas of the DCU that were traditionally difficult to travel to by public transport. It is also the first fleet known to combine simplified technology to charge a lightened battery pack on the move from various sustainable sources. After this success, alongside the calls for assistance from potential new citizens, it was decided by the Office of the Supreme Commander to issue Policy Reset Directive 2015 '''- This made (other than the basic policies already set in place and the constitution) all other policies made during the ad-hoc administrative eras obsolete as of midnight DCU on July 12th 2015. Policy from that moment onwards, whilst overseen by the Supreme Command Select Committee, would be the responsible of the Meritocrical Group Council of Citizenry and Working Guests in a committee debate fashion across the entire nation as it was envisioned at the foundation of the DCU. During this time,The United Kingdom Of Deheubarth And Carbery (UKDC) established diplomatic relations for the traditional Kingdom of Dehubarth located over to the DCU Wales Region's border west of the Clydach Gorge/Swansea/Pontadawe Valley. A Coalition was proposed by UKDC to combine the micronational interests of the South Wales and Marches Area (the coalition proposed was to include UKDC, DCU and Independent Kingdom of Hay Governments). Also, further diplomatic links have been received from The Confederation of Leylandiistan & Gurvata Media continued to be a mainstay area of trade and industry in the DCU, with various advanncements and opportunities being made available of which the DCU Government is providing assistance. Government and Politics For most of its existence since being founded over a decade ago, the Supreme Command Select Committee (Chaired by the Office of the Supreme Commander) has ultimately governed the day-to-day services and running of the Democratic Commonwealth Union. The DCU Government's Supreme Command Select Committee includes Supreme Commander Malins, Acting First Officer Jennings and Justice Marshal Jones. The major problems faced was that many decisions and issues were not being dealt with equally by the citizenry who were wishing to be involved, and lacked the resources inintially to allow participation. However, upon the Policy Reset Directive 2015 issued by the Supreme Commander on July 12th 2015, made all other policies obsolete in order to finally leave the past to rest and move to the future. This created the highest direct-democratic level of government after the Supreme Command Select Committee, The DCU Citizenry & Working Guests Group (I.e. The DCU Meritocrical Council), where the citizens and honoured guests of the DCU work to highlight issues that should be considered a national priority or require the attention of the DCU Services. In practise, the leadership (ultimately of the Supreme Commander) is what guides the DCU's core practises day-to-day, where citizens and indigenous populations directly call on him and the general services without requiring this body. Diplomatic and Foreign Relations of the DCU The DCU whilst not being always being visible in its activities, has always been a pro-active micronation in the local community of which it is based, as well as the wider micronational world through the likes of the Union of Micro-Nations and the Micronational Broadcasting Union. The DCU currently maintains some informal and casual diplomatic relations with various other micronations as well as engages in business with some UK devolved institutions like the Cross Party Autism and Disability groups of the Welsh Government. The following nations have diplomatic treaties, agreements or pending relations with the DCU Government: The United Kingdom Of Deheubarth And Carbery (UKDC) - Formal diplomatic relations as the DCU's closest Western-bordering micronational neighbour, with initial request for diplomacy accepted on April 30th 2015. Whilst His Majesty's government of UKD&D is fairly young, their claims historically were granted to the Royal Family of the UKD&D by King John of England for assistance in the Norman invasion of Ireland in the 1100's AD, hence the DCU recognises in law the UKD&D as heirs to this territory. The Federated Commonwealth of Malatora (Fed-Com) - Casual diplomacy and mutual recognition through the DCU-Malatoran Mutual Defense and Friendship Agreement 2010. FedCom citizens are also automatically recognised as posessing dual citizenship of the DCU and FedCom due to the recognition of the unique development of both nations under their respective Supreme Commanders. The Kingdom of Lundy - Was previously one of the first temporary autonomous members of the DCU Confederacy due to a state of emergency in 2012, at this time the Kingdom of Lundy was an Autonomous Protectorate, meaning that the defense matters of Lundy were the responsibility of the DCU Government and DCU Forces Lundy. However, Lundy now maintains a casual diplomacy with the DCU Government The Sorrenian Federation - Formal diplomacy and treaty of mutual recognition pertaining to real-life micronational projects and sharing of assistance in each nation's aims and objectives as of the 29th July 2014 The Confederation of Leylandiistan & Gurvata (Formerly The Democratic Republic of Laylandiistan )- Initial request for diplomacy accepted on September 7th 2013. Since the change in the nation, the DCU re-established relations with the current government as of the 22nd July 2015. (Note: Link leads to the official news agency "Béal na Tíre" of the Confederation of Leylandiistan & Gurvata) The Republic of Catawissa - Pending formal diplomatic relations, with initial request for diplomacy accepted on December 13th 2013 The Republic of Kaleido - Had formerly signed a diplomacy and recognition treaty Joint Communique (multi-national treaty) pertaining to real-life micronational projects and sharing of information signed 28th February 2013. This agreement was effectively made null-and-void on the 25th August 2014, due to the DCU Government declairing it had observed Kaleido violating its treaty with the DCU and other nations who had signed the Joint Communique, by what it seemed to be intefearence in the sovreign foreign policies of signatry nations by members of the Kaleido Government, which was continously denied in diplomatic channels and no evidence given to support their stance if they were indeed 'under attack', for which the DCU decided to severe ties for an undefined period to send a message that it "cannot reward other nations that intend to strangle independent, sovereign, non-threatening diplomatic relations with another over its innocent associations with another nation that the likes of Kaleido may have difficulty with." The DCU Government continues to pursue practical diplomatic relations with other nations, both locally and internationally - this is often dependent on the requirements of both nations at the time of writing. Only twice has the DCU had to revoke a pending diplomatic relations recognition to a micronation - this was in regards to the Republic/Kingdom of Catan on the 14th July 2014, due to evidence and eyewitness testimony by other nations in diplomatic organisations that revealed fraud had been purpertrated by that nation, along with incomplete information as to the provision of recycling for a dubious floating island project to house that nation. Another nation was also barred from all contact with the DCU after evidence of 'trolling' and conspiracy to take by force a democratic micronational institution by 'divide-and-conquer' tactics for that nation's own ends in 2012/13. Broadcasting in the DCU Pioneering broadcasting solutions has been a major factor within the nation, most of the content of which is produced in the DCU Wales Region of Influence. Radio SMASH International, founded in 1998, has provided the earliest audio records of the genesis of what would become the DCU, charting its development and providing unique community and micronational programming to many varied audiences to this day, on a number of broadcasting formats online and on the air. Television broadcasting via DJFM Industries Television, has also been developed, albeit to a slower extent, particularly in live-stream simulcasts on the net since 2004 (much of these via popular online broadcasting platforms, but was intially restricted to "on demand" WMV dial-up downloads and youtube til around 2008. In 2015, the DCU's broadcasting expertise has expanded to larger scales, though as of yet is to have any wider impact in the Regions of Influence. '''Notable programmes and shows have included: - The popular radio talk-show "Torquing Motorsport" presented by DCU Justice Marshal Alex Jones, simulcasting on community radio station GTFM in Pontypridd, Wales, UK. - The Radio ZERO programme, that charted the genesis of the nation when it was a group of friends known as The Trouble Busters, who did a show (known as an advert) in between selections of unique music and other features, including commentary of local events like the Trouble Busters Fayre and village summer fetes. Category:European micronations Category:English Speaking Regions Category:MicroWiki Category:Micronation